A Shiny New Toy
by sleepingtigersbox
Summary: There is a new girl at Heaven's Gate Boarding School –home to criminals, unwanted kids and the mentally disturbed- and we all know how much Jade and Beck love playing with new toys but this shiny new toy might be more trouble than she is worth. Jade/Beck


"_A question that sometimes drives me hazy: am I or are the others crazy?" - Albert Einstein_

"Jadie look new people!" Cat Valentine screamed from the window of the common room as she bounced up and down pointing out of the window.

I sighed and got up from the desk and joined her in the window, where surely enough a little brunette girl was getting out with her suitcase. Oddly enough she didn't fight the adult leading her into the building. Okay so she wasn't a criminal, that left mental disorder, unwanted offspring or she was just dumb to not fight being lead here. No one wanted to be in Heaven's Gate Boarding School.

"She must be crazy." I said which made Cat look up at me with her big innocent eyes. "Not like you Shorty." I smiled down at her as she smiled and bounced back to the sofa were Robbie and her were sitting moments ago.

"Jade." Beck called and I turned around to face him with a smirk playing on my lips.

"There is a new girl." I said raising my eyebrows and I could see the sparkle starting to shine in his eyes.

"You don't say." He laughed as he joined me at the window.

"Well she isn't a criminal, probably crazy." He muttered as he studied the new girl.

"Hey!" Cat shouted from the sofa, which caused Beck and me to smile.

"Not like you little red." Andre said smiling as he came in the room and went to sit at the desk.

"Andre how was History man, when I left you and the teacher seemed just about ready to attack." Beck said turning around to face the dark skinned boy who just sat on the desk chair looking rather depressed.

"Called her a fat cow, she called me a black hooligan then I called her a racist witch which she replied to by giving me a sixty thousand word essay to do about why respect is important." He sighed as he leaned back on the chair.

"Just copy the one Jade has saved, it a hundred thousand so just delete some parts and proof-read all the curses out." He smiled down at me as I smirked at Andre.

"But Beck if he takes the curses out it will be what, a two hundred word essay." Robbie smirked at Beck as he took a weird and creepy whiff of Cat's hair, which of coarse only caused the red head to smile.

"Room 66!" we heard someone, probably the Head Girl Trudy, shout from across the room signaling she was coming in, and she was mad. Perfect.

Faster than possible Cat and Robbie stopped making out and separated as Cat put the school t-shirt over her pink bra and Robbie put a cushion over his lap. Andre straightens up in the seat he was in and turned to the computer before shutting all the offensive web pages down and opening up Microsoft Word. Which left Beck and me to walk hand-in-hand to an empty table were some books were and sitting down as if we had always been there.

Five second after we were all fake studying came Trudy accompanied by the Assistant Principal Ms. Hicks.

"Jadelyn West and Catherine Valentine you will both be receiving a new student in your room today. Her name is Victoria Vega and has just arrive from Puerto Rico and for the love of God Jadelyn please behave." She turned her pleading gaze to Beck. "That goes double for you Mr. Oliver."

Beck simply smirked at the desperate woman as he squeezed my hand under the table.

"Hey Minerva I have a question." I spoke up relishing the way her vein throbbed when I called her by her first name.

"Jadelyn to you it is Ms. Hicks." She said tiredly.

"Whatever Minerva so is this chick like crazy or what?" I asked and suddenly everybody in the room, including Cat but excluding Trudy was looking at Ms. Hicks expectantly.

"Jade…" she sighed sadly at me but that didn't make anybody stop looking at her. "She is bulimic."

"Ha! Told ya, Andre you owe me five bucks!" Robbie shouted to Andre who handed them over.

Ms. Hicks just shook her head slightly before walking out of the room with a sigh, Trudy hot on her heel.

"Babe you okay?" Beck asked as he tighten his hand on mine leading me up from the table and on the table. Cat who also seemed worried came over and stood silently next to Beck, both looking at me expecting an answer.

"I am fine." I said rolling my eyes at the both of them. _Seriously it not like I am gonna freak out just cause there is a new freak in the school._

"Guys gather around it time!" Beck called to everybody in the common room which consisted of himself, me, Andre, Cat, Robbie.

Any students in this floor could use the common room but I think two years ago when Beck first cam here the three of us (Beck, Cat and me) kind of made it off-limits to everyone else. Something about a tough guy with a record that wore combat boots, his gothic scary girlfriend who also wore combat boots and their not right in the head small friend made people stir clear of us.

"Okay so I say she asks for a room change in 2 weeks." Andre said putting the 10 dollars on the table.

"I give her 3 days." Robbie said putting his own 10 dollars on the table.

"An hour after meeting Jade." Beck smirked kissing me on the head before putting his own 10 dollars into the table.

"I give her a week tops." I said putting the money then looking at Cat who was chewing her lip.

"5 school days." Cat whispered as a smile started to play a on her lips.

"Okay now who do you guys think she'll dislike first?" Beck asked and everybody looked at me now putting 50 dollars it would be me.

We did this every time someone was assigned to our rooms (either with the boys or with us). Most of the questions were a formality because we already knew the answer. When everybody bet on different things whomever won got the whole pile, if two or more people bet on the same thing and won it would be spread evenly. But when the whole group bet the same thing it was a different story, if the whole group won the money would be put into our secret stash and if we lost we were forced to (shamefully) give our money to Ms. Hicks in a blank envelope.

"What do you say Jade?" Beck smiled at me and I put my own 30 dollars it be me. What can I say, I am just that nice.

"I put 20 dollars she is whiny." Robbie said putting a 20 on yet another space on the table.

"10 that she has a back-bone." Andre said for some reason as he put his own 10 on Robbie's 20.

"10 she is a bitch." I said.

"15 she's a mute." Beck said.

"6 she tries to befriend us." Cat whispered and although she was pretty quiet during our bets she usually won strangely enough.

"What teacher do you think will hate her first?" I asked looking around the group and everybody stopped to think for a minute.

"Stanley, he hates bulimic girls." Beck said putting 5 dollars on another space in the table, cue the hand squeeze under the table.

"Johnson, he can't stand non-Americans." Robbie said putting 5.

"15 it will be Mrs. Kirby." Cat whispered sure of herself seeing as she doesn't like to but more than 10. But it made sense considering she was going to be in our room. She would start whinnying to Mrs. Kirby –the principal- every minute about us, and Mrs. Kirby hates whiners almost as much as she hates us.

"I'm with Cat." I said putting down a 10.

"10 on Mr. High-Knee." Andre said and just like that we continued betting on other stupid things about the new girl.

If she wore make-up, if she was all sunshine and sparkles, if she was a virgin, if she would get a boyfriend, who would hit on her first and things like that. By the time we couldn't think of anything else it was 6:00 p.m. and time for dinner, something Cat pointed out.

"Guys ten minutes to six!" she yelled as she looked at her _Hello Kitty_ watch.

"We will make it on time little red." Andre patted her back as he put all the different piles and bets in Ziploc bags and put labels on all of them.

Beck helped Andre with the money while Robbie went to get a forgotten Rex from his room. I had made a no Rex in the common room rule a few months ago. Cat put her vest back on and tried to straighten out her wrinkled shirt while I ignored my vest and just put my combat boots back on.

"You girls ready?" Beck asked as he put an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Yup! And today they are giving soup!" Cat said excitedly as she took a surprised and just entered-the-room Robbie by the arm and led him back out.

Beck smirked at me and we both walked out the room making sure to remind Andre to close it. Once in the hall you saw a dancing Cat with a smiling Robbie and Beck holding on to me by my waist while he talked to Andre about some class he skipped today.

We entered the lunchroom in a different way then when we first got out of our building. Now Cat was on Robbie's back wile Rex complained about being ignored with Cat poking Rex every few minutes, Beck was holding my hand now and telling me about a new song Andre and him wrote during Study Hall and Andre was ignoring us by humming a little tune of his own.

Cat stayed on Robbie's back as they made the line, Cat's tray resting on Robbie's head. We all chuckled as some students' shocked expression when they saw Cat. Surely enough Cat got her soup which Robbie put on his own tray not wanting hot soup to accidently fall on his head. I got a few crackers, Beck got three slices of pizza and Andre got some pizza and a soup for Robbie.

Once we sat down at our usual table and started eating I spotted her. Alone at the back of the lunchroom wearing a new way-too-ironed white shirt, blue vest, blue plaid skirt and some black school shoes.

"I guess Beck gets was right about being a mute." I muttered as I nodded to the new girl.

Cat who was on Robbie's lap turned to look at her too and shook her head.

"He wasn't won yet, I still say two second after we enter our room she will try to make friendly." Cat said burring her face in Robbie's hair.

She looked up and met our stares but weirdly enough after a few second she only focused on one stare. Beck's. _Andre get's his 10 back plus Beck's 10, Robbie's 15 and Cat's 6. _I am gonna beat this girl up before the end of the day.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it and Trina might appear later on.**

**~sleepingtigersbox**


End file.
